Inuyasha Dieheart
by black4rose13
Summary: Sota has big issues and they may be DIER. Whats the deal with Inuyasha and Kagome feelings? moods? Koga? Read more to find out!


**INUYASHA DIEHEART**

by: black4rose13 A.K.A. Liz

Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live in Japan. I have some friends named Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, & Sesshomaru. Miroku is a pervert. Sango is a normal teen that is a little shy. Koga has a big crush on me and is very popular at school. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half older brother. As for Inuyasha I have a secret crush on him.

I can't tell him because for one he's dating someone, two I don't know if he likes me back, three my grandpa will give that long lecture saying he's not good enough. I have a little brother named Sota. I love school and that's where we began our story.

I was walking to school with Sango. "Hey Sango read any good books lately"? "Yeah but I wanted to ask you are you going to the dance with anyone?" Said Sango. "No one has asked me. How about you?" I said.

"Yeah I'm going with Miroku". Sango said. "You're lucky I wish Inuyasha would ask me." I said mumbling to myself. "Anyways are we still on for the movies tonight"? I said.

"Oh I forgot I promised Miroku that I'd be with him tonight I owed him? Remember the last time?" Sango said. Kagome takes a second to pause and thinks. After a little flashback she says, "oh" with a little giggle. "Miroku said he would take me to go listen to his band.

You know how he gets so frustrated with Koga. He hates being bossed around." Said Sango. We arrived at school. "Inuyasha what are you doing on the ground?" Sango said.

"I smelled Kikyo and I was trying to find her so I figured that I could follow her smell to her. The only problem is that everyone smells like her even you Kagome. It smells like a rose." Said Inuyasha. "Do you like it?" Said Kagome.

"No it stinks" Said Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha where are you?" Said a high-pitched voice. "Coming" Said Inuyasha. "Oh no it couldn't be it's, it's, Kikyo".

Said Kagome and Sango at the same time. "She's the queen of evil". Said Sango. "Everyone thinks she is "Miss Perfect." What's so great about her anyway?" Said Kagome. "Remember last year when she made those poor geeks dress up like her for Halloween. I felt so bad for them." Said Sango.

Kagome and Sango over heard Inuyasha say to Kikyo I love the rose smell on you. Kagome sighed a little. Inuyasha came back over to Kagome and Sango. "Inuyasha are you going to the dance with anyone"? Said Kagome. "Yeah duh Kikyo! Why it's not like I'm going to take you!" Said Inuyasha in a mean voice.

"Inuyasha that was harsh don't you think?" Said Sango with an angry voice. "Well it's true besides I bet that stupid wolf Koga will ask her anyways." Said Inuyasha with a smirk. "You know Inuyasha I wish you were dead!" Said Kagome with a weeping voice. Kagome ran off to go cry in the bathroom. "She's probably just joking." Said Sango.

Kagome came out after the bell rang. She walked to her science class and sat in her seat, which was right next to Inuyasha, but she made Miroku sit by Inuyasha so she can sit next to Songo. Inuyasha passed a note to Kagome saying, "What's wrong with you." Kagome wrote back. "Nothing is wrong with me. I didn't mean what I said it's just sometimes it's like I don't think you even have a heart. Kagome passes the note back to Inuyasha. Ahh how can you say that. I don't think we should be friends." Signed Inuyasha. Inuyasha read it and wrote back and gave it to Kagome Ahh well fine! Signed Kagome. Fine! (Inuyasha) Fine! (Kagome). Fine! (Inuyasha) Fine! (Kagome). "Excuse me Mr. Pointdexter? Can I have a lavatory pass please?" Said Kagome. "Sure. Do you need a tissue pass as well." Said Mr. Pointdexter. The whole class laughed as Kagome walked out of the room.

"Piss." Said a faded voice. Kagome stopped for a moment and looked around to see who said that. "Pissssssssss Kagome turn around" Said the faded voice. Kagome turned and bumped right into Koga. "Ouch". Said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a sec." "Oh no it's Koga now what do I do. How do I turn him down?" Kagome thought. "Kagome word is that you're no longer friends with that mutt Inuyasha. Just thought I should hear this for myself". Said Koga.

"Well it's true". Said Kagome. The bell rang. "Great ace nice job. So you want to go to the dance with me"? Kagome took a second to think. Inuyasha was coming down the hall. "Koga I except I'll go to the dance with you." Kagome said loud enough so Inuyasha could hear.

Inuyasha headed straight for Kagome. "Kagome can I have a word with you. Why on earth are you going to the dance with Koga?" Said Inuyasha. "I'm sorry but that's none of your business non friend of mine." Said Kagome. "I knew it. I was right. I had bet that Koga would ask you to the dance and I was right." Said Inuyasha. Kagome chose to ignore him. "Very well bye". Said Inuyasha. Kagome went back over to Koga. "Should I take you home?" Said Koga. "No it's ok I'll walk". Said Kagome.

Kagome bumped into Sota at the candy shop after school. "Sota what are you doing here"? Said Kagome. "Go away sister I'll meet you at home". Sota said with an angry voice.

Kagome walked on. Kagome didn't know what was going on with  
Sota so that could mean only one thing. Whenever something was up with Sota he would hide it in his sock drawer. As soon as Kagome came home she rushed up stairs to go through his drawer. She found Meth When Sota walked in his room he caught Kagome red handed. "GET OUT NOW!" Sota screamed. Kagome wouldn't leave.

"Sota you do realize that drugs can kill you right?" Kagome said. "It's my problem not yours." Sota said. "Look just because mom and grandpa are gone this week doesn't mean you can do this to yourself. When mom and grandpa return I'm going to tell them." Said Kagome. "Whatever". Sota said.

"Were only one night away from the dance yey." Said Kagome on the phone to Sango. "So Kagome what about Sota"? Said Sango. "I'm going to talk to mom." Said Kagome. "That's good. Why and how did he start?". Said Sango. "Hey someone's on the other line I'll call you back." Said Kagome.

"Hi honey how was you're day". Said a familiar voice. "Mom hi". Said Kagome. "Listen your grandpa got a bee hive shoved on his head so were coming home at mm around 1:00 tomorrow." Said Kagome's mom. "Um ok." Said Kagome while listening to the buzzing that the bees were making in the background.

"So mom's coming home tomorrow huh. That gives me an idea. While Kagome's away I'll sneak the Meth into her sock drawer. Then I'll tell my parents that I saw her do that and then she'll get busted and won't be able to go to the dance. Yes! I'm a genius".

Said Sota. Kagome rushed and opened her door. "Sota go back to you're room right now I told you you're on probation." Said Kagome while holding the phone against her chest. Sota walked back to his room and closed the door. The next day at school Kagome was walking with Sango.

"Hey wait up for me." Said Miroku. "Come on we don't have all day." Said Sango. Miroku was catching you his breath while saying, "Sorry but some people have to feed their cat's you know." Said Miroku. "Well you should have done that before we passed your house." Said Kagome.

"Anyways Kagome you need to talk to Inuyasha. This is getting way out of hand." Sango said. "No for once I feel like he should be the one to apologize." Said Kagome with a small smile on her face. "Kagome this is going out of control and if you're not going to apologize then I'll do it for you" Sango said with a disappointed voice.

"Don't lets let him do something right for once" Said Kagome with a shocked voice. "Fine I'll make you a deal if Inuyasha doesn't tell you he's sorry before 12:00 tonight then tomorrow I'm going to do it." "Fine". "But tonight is the dance and well even if he apologizes it will be too late." Kagome said. "Well at least you will have one more friend". Sango said with a positive attitude.

The three of them arrived at school. "Hey Miroku, Sango" said Inuyasha with a happy voice. "Ohh and Kagome." Inuyasha said with a snobby voice. "Hi" Kagome said with a small shy voice as she turned her head away. I think I'm going to go to the feudal area today. Kagome said very quietly. "Kagome please report to the office. I repeat, Kagome please report to the office" Said the intercom before school started.

"Kagome what did you do?" Sango said with a shocked voice. "I don't know?" Said Kagome with a shocked voice. "Well you a rebel haha just the thought of that brings laughter to me haha" Said Inuyasha. "Give it a rest for once will you?" Said Kagome as she walked away to the office.

"Have a seat please Kagome" Said the principal. Kagome sat with a worried look on her face. The principal nodded facing the door. Kagome looked and was shocked to fine her mom there. "Amm did I do something wrong?" Said Kagome. "Well yeah" "Have you ever seen this before?" Said the principal holding up the bag of Meth that Kagome found in Sota's sock drawer.

"Yes I have but it's not mine it's my little brother Sota's." Said Kagome with an honest voice. "Are you lying to me" Said the principal getting close to her face. "Yes I'm sure" Said Kagome with a stern look on her face. "Well would you mind taking the test to prove it to us?" Said the principal. "Yes" Said Kagome.

Kagome came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Kagome handed him the test subject. "Thanks I will give you're mom the results ASAP" Said the principal. "Ok can I go now?" Said Kagome. "Yes". Said the principal.

As Kagome walked out of the office with her head down not daring to look at her mom she has never felt so ashamed in her whole life. Kagome ran out of the building and ran past Inuyasha who was following Kikyo like a dog oh wait I can't say that because he is and that's all he'll ever be never a gentleman never my...my...bf. Inuyasha could smell the sadness and hopeless fear in Kagome and followed her. Kagome ran out of the school with Inuyasha tagging along far behind Kagome making sure she doesn't se him. Kagome ran to the old well.

She jumped in and went into the Feudal area. As Kagome climbed out of the well she saw the old time and saw all the pretty flowers blooming and she heard a familiar voice. There was Shippo running for his life to Kagome. Kagome ran to him as well and grabbed him and held him tight. Inuyasha climbed up the well and peeking to see what was going on.

Inuyasha stumbled on some rocks and made noise loosing some grip. Kagome looked over at the place where the noise was coming from she looked down and saw Inuyasha there hanging with one hand. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Thanks" Inuyasha said with no meaning. Kagome just nodded shyly.

"Aren't you even going to talk to me?" Inuyasha said with a worried look. Kagome turned away. Inuyasha turned her towards him. Kagome turned her face away.

Inuyasha turned her head towards him and moved her hair out of her face and saw her watery eyes. "I understand now." Inuyasha said assuring. Inuyasha brought her close to him and hugged her not letting go. Kagome opened her eyes wide and blushed and hugged him back not letting go.

Inuyasha says, "How come you didn't tell me sooner?" "I didn't know how to tell you and because of other reasons" Kagome said whispering into his ear. "Well everything will be alright now" Inuyasha said whispering into her ear. Kagome nods assuring. Kagome lets go of the hug and runs off leaving Inuyasha and shipppo there.

Shippo stands there not moving a muscle with shocked eyes. "Hey there little guy what's up?" Inuyasha says as he gives Shippo a noogie. Shippo just stands there shocked and says, "huuuummma huuummma." "You and…and…Kagome who would of thought?" "Wow but you and her?" "Why?" Says Shippo with stuttering words.

"am no dude not like that she just was saying sorry." Inuyasha says a little bit freaked out because Shippo thought that. Kagome overheard their conversation. Kagome goes over to them with an angry look on her face. "Inuyasha me apologize to you I thought you were apologizing to me and you don't feel the same as I do?"

Kagome asked. "I wasn't apologizing to you and you like me?" Inuyasha answered. "I do I like you like you." Says Kagome with a broken heart. Kagome runs off into the woods crying. Inuyasha runs after her.

Kagome climbs up the tree where they first met and hides behind the leaves. Inuyasha stops and sniffs for her midnight-black rose scent. He stops and looks up to see if she's there. Inuyasha dashes up the tree to her. Inuyasha pulls her hands from her face as her tears keep pouring down.

Kagome turns away from him and try's to jump out of the tree. Kagome stops for a sec then loses her balance and starts to fall holding on with one hand. Inuyasha grabs her hand and pulls her up to his lap. Kagome starts to lean on him and cries on his chest. Inuyasha pats her back and holds her.

Kagome continues to cry as Inuyasha puts his head above hers with one tear falling. Kagome wipes her tears away and looks up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks down at her with the sweetest look you can ever get.

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter two and find out what happens with Sota nad whats the deal with Inuyasha.**

**Liz **


End file.
